To The Emerald City
by Liyrah
Summary: Musicalverse. What if something happened to get Elphaba and Glinda kicked off the train to the Emerald City? CHAPTER 3 ADDED!
1. To the Emerald City

A/N: I just randomly came up with this. What if something happened to get Glinda and Elphaba kicked off the train to the Emerald City?

Elphaba staggered from the end of the forest to a clearing with a dirt road.

"Glinda?" she called, "Glinda, don't tell me you passed out"

A rustling could be heard in the bushes, and soon Glinda staggered out into the clearing. "This isn't fun", she remarked, slightly limping (Elphaba didn't know if her foot was actually hurt of if she was just trying to be dramatic).

"You think I'm enjoying this?" she noticed a small sign on the other side of the road, "C'mon".

Glinda groaned and followed her friend across the street. What she saw on the sign didn't make her happy.

"Emerald City…10 MILES? Elphie, there's no way I'm walking 10 miles. It's getting dark and my feet hurt."

"Oh, would you rather spend the night out here? Be my guest." Elphaba said and started to walk away."

Glinda sped up to catch up with Elphaba, "Okay, I don't want to spend the night out here, but we've been walking for a long, long time now."

"Relax, it's only been a couple of hours"

Glinda grunted, "Only a couple of hours she says! Elphie, I'm wearing HEELS."

Elphie rolled her eyes, "Well maybe you shouldn't have worn heels".

"Well I obviously didn't foresee this!" Glinda argued.

"You never foresee anything", Elphaba muttered.

Glinda stopped to take off her shoes, "I heard that Elphaba." She sped up to catch up with her again, "All I'm saying is that one of us is going to have to come up with better means of transportation because this isn't working".

"Oh yes, because we have legs for no reason. Honestly, what might you travel in?"

Glinda thought about it for a moment or two and then said, "That's my secret".

"Whatever…let me know when you actually come up with something."

"I did come up with something, I'm just not telling you"

"Riiiight"

The two walked in silence for the next few minutes, until Glinda said "All we need now is rain".

"Don't say that"

"Why not?"

A clap of thunder was suddenly heard.

"That's why" Elphaba snapped.

"Oh get real Elphie, I don't control the weather."

You tempted the gods Glinda!"

"You just wanted to blame me for something don't you?"

"You bet I do…"

"It's still not my fault…"

"Oh just put your cloak on", Elphaba snapped grabbing a hooded cloak out of her bag, "The last thing I need is to be showing up in the Emerald City soaking wet…"

"Well it's still not my fault…"

"Sure Glinda…sure."

And thus started a ten mile long argument…in the pouring rain


	2. A Long Walk

A/N: A second chapter by request of my awesome reviewers! Probably not as good as the first chapter, but seeing as this was originally meant to be a one shot, I'm just winging it from here. This chapter is crap if you ask me, but it's your opinion that matters.

"Look Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed as the pair passed another sign, "One more mile! We're almost saved!"

Elphaba shot her friend a look, "If you announce how many miles we have to walk one more time, I swear you won't make it to the city".

"Why wouldn't I make it to…" a look of realization crossed the blonde's face, "HEY!" she exclaimed, "Just because I'm focusing on my goal…"

"You should really be focusing on staying alive."

Glinda, who had given up on her heels 8 miles back, stubbed her bare foot on a rock and fell into the mud. Elphaba stifled a laugh. Although she now called Glinda her friend, it was still funny to see the resident beauty queen of Shiz in a puddle of mud.

"You planned this Elphaba!" Glinda yelled hostilely, "You invited me to come with you…so we could get kicked off the train and-and-and you made it rain! And you willed me into the mud!"

Elphaba burst out giggling—yes giggling—at the absurdity of Glinda's statement. Finally composing herself after a minute of so she asked, "Are you forgetting why we got kicked off the train?"

"How was I supposed to know the conductor was a woman? Elphie she had a beard!"

"It was just stubble and somehow I don't think she appreciated being called 'sir'", Elphaba said, then adding, "and you laughing when she said she was a woman".

"I thought she was joking", Glinda sniffed pulling herself out of the mud (Elphaba obviously wasn't going to offer any assistance), "and the fourth time I forgot!"

The two walked in cold silence until…

"HALF A MILE TO GO! DO YOU SEE THAT ELPHIE! HALF A MILE! THAT'S NOT EVEN A MILE!"

"Really? I could have sworn it meant more than a mile"

"Wow I thought you were the smart one", realization occurred again, "Elphaba stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" the green girl asked innocently.

"That!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

Glinda sighed in frustration, "I'm not even going to talk to you anymore Elphaba. You're making this trip even more unpleasant than it already is."

'Finally, some peace and quiet' Elphaba thought, rolling her eyes. Glinda had been complaining, making random comments and pointing at signs the whole trip.

The stormy silence set in again until Glinda spotted another sign. Seemingly forgetting the blisters in her feet she ran up to it. Sliding on the mud, it didn't look as if she had much control as to if she stopped or not before hitting the sign.

"Uh Glinda—"

CRASH!

Glinda was once again lying in the mud on her back.

"A fourth of a mile to go" she said, apparently unaffected by the loss of what was left of her dignity.

"I have half a mind to just leave you here", Elphaba said, passing her companion who was pulling herself out of the mud.

"You wouldn't".

"I would"

"No, you wouldn't".

"Yes, I would".

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

Elphaba took off running down the road.

"Elphaba", Glinda called, "That's not fair! I have blisters all over my feet and-and-and…ELPHABA!"

"You should've dressed accordingly", Elphaba called back, already a considerable distance ahead.

"I didn't…I mean…I'm not…ELPHABA WAIT!"

A/N: Yeah, told you I was winging it. I didn't exactly know what to say. Probably one more chapter after this. Depends on what you guys think! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Glinda Upland, Lizard Slayer

A/N: Okay, here you go, chapter 3. Sorry for the wait! School and stuff, you know how it is.

And to clear up the Glinda vs. Galinda issue, I'm pretty sure Galinda decided to change her name right before they left for the Emerald City.

Erm, some weird sort of foreshadowing of the rest of the musical in this chapter, cuz it just worked out that way.

Disclaimer: I just realized I never did this. Let me just say that if I owned Wicked, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. I'd be publishing this. Duh.

A little while later Elphaba and Glinda came across an unexpected fork in the road. Unfortunately, this led to more issues between the two.

"Let's take this road", suggested Elphaba, pointing to the one on the right, "It looks more traveled."

"Elphie, don't be so daft", said Glinda everyone says you should take the road less traveled!"

"No they don't."

"Yes they do, let's take the left road", Glinda said, and without waiting for an answer skipped down the left road.

"Glinda!" called Elphaba down the road, "Come back here! It's getting dark, it looks like it's going to rain again, and I think we should go down the other road!"

Glinda, who was either out of earshot or ignoring her, didn't reply. Elphaba gave a groan of frustration and hurried off after her friend. It was going to be a long night.

When Elphaba caught up with Glinda, she found her frozen in the middle of the path. Elphaba peeked over her friend's shoulder to see what she could be looking at, but saw nothing.

"What? What do you see?" she asked.

"It-it-it moved!" Glinda exclaimed.

"What moved?"

A tiny lizard darted across the path that very instant. "That!" Glinda squealed, terrified.

"That's a lizard", Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"A blizzard? Isn't that a snow storm?" Glinda asked, inching closer to Elphaba.

"LIZARD you dolt! It's a type of reptile!"

"I'm not moving until it goes away!" Glinda proclaimed giving the lizard—which was now sitting on a rock giving her a look that clearly said 'you're an idiot'—a death glare.

"Glinda, it's already your fault that we weren't at the Emerald City three hours ago. You got us kicked off the train, spent hours complaining, and led us down this forsaken road, and now you have the nerve to refuse to move unless a lizard goes away?"

"Yes."

"That's it. I'm leaving you out here."

Elphaba strode ahead of Glinda and didn't look back. She'll follow me, she thought, she's not going to stay out here alone in the dark because a lizard is looking at her funny.

But she was wrong. Elphaba turned around to see her friend staring at the lizard, who was now constantly darting across the road, almost in mockery.

"Come on Glinda. It's just a lizard."

"What if it bites me?" Glinda wanted to know, "I could be maimed! Or even killed!"

"Glinda," Elphaba said, losing her patience, "It's barely an inch long."

"But what about those fire ants? They're even smaller and they bite!"

"There aren't any fire ants out here and those lizards don't bite. This wouldn't have happened if YOU hadn't insisted upon taking this road."

"Why do you always have to blame everything on me?" Glinda shouted.

"Because it's always your fault", said Elphaba, eyes narrowing.

"Elphaba Thropp, that's a wicked thing to say!"

"It's true", Elphaba said bluntly.

Glinda, tired, hungry, and angry at being placed at the blame, stomped forward and smacked Elphaba across the head.

Elphaba blinked. "Feel better now?"

"Actually…yes."

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait…what happened to the lizard?"

"You scared it away with all your yelling."

"I scared it?"

"That's what I said."

Glinda started laughing manically, "Glinda Upland, Lizard Slayer! NO LIZARD STANDS A CHANCE!"

"What…is wrong with you?"

"I'M HUNGY AND TIRED AND I WANT TO GO HOME AND THE LIZARDS ARE SCARY!!!!!"

"How about the Emerald City instead of home?" Elphaba asked.

"Huh?"

Elphaba pointed through the trees at the Emerald City, sparkling in the night. Green never looked so good.

A/N: Sorry for the lame last line, but I didn't know how to end it. And sorry, but this is it. But I'm going to write something else! Probably in the humor genre, so look out for it. That's you're cue to put me on your author alert . Thanks for all your reviews!


End file.
